<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we'll make sense by ghostwit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269808">we'll make sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit'>ghostwit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Here comes all the weird horny tags:, I love that tag. So funny., M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Trans Male Character, hand-holding :), sex-neutral ace boyfrands have their biannual tryst just for funsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh," Law says, flush spilling dark across brown skin to stretch the span of his cheeks, highlight the languid line of his throat, "you look good."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we'll make sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>love writing shit that is just mediocre and awkward!</p><p>Law is trans &amp; I use standard terminology for his genitalia, let me know if I need some additional warnings for that or whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Law leans in, braces a splayed palm on the tender inside of the bend of Luffy's knee as he smooths up the inside of his thigh to stretch his leg long overhead and let it come to hook around his neck, foot drooping languidly. He leans in and bites, hard, right in the lean meat of Luffy's calf, just because he can. Luffy giggles, sharp and fluttery, ending off on a keen when Law digs his tongue into the indent, drags it down the line of his tendon to leave another bite closer to the apex of Luffy's thigh. The texture is strange, resistance so unlike human skin and squeaking a little with the steady grind of lips and teeth, and it makes Law meet Luffy halfway, snickering and glancing up with his eyes arced into happy little half-moons. His breath puffs against Luffy’s skin. </p><p>    Luffy's face lights when their eyes connect, something happy and simple in the way his shoulders jerk up minutely and his smile widens just enough to let his gums peek through, shiny and candy pink--very Luffy-like. His hair's falling down into his face, though, sweeping the sweaty span of his forehead in graceful swoops and clinging to his flushed cheeks, his partially lidded gaze is somewhere far-off and glazed over, catching the light the same way his skin does, and it’s just foreign enough to knock something loose deep in Law’s gut. </p><p>    "Oh," Law says, flush spilling dark across brown skin to stretch the span of his cheeks, highlight the languid line of his throat, "you look good." It's easy with him, unorchestrated and simple, the words bubbling to the surface before Law has the chance to be embarrassed about them.</p><p>    Luffy laughs, quiet this time, and peers down at where Law's settled between his thighs, sideburns tickling his leg as he leans against him. "Torao looks sweaty," he says, reaching down to pet his hair. </p><p>    Law chuckles, leaning up into Luffy's questing palm, scooting forward just a little to press a kiss into the younger captain's navel, slick and soft over firm planes of muscle, "You too." Luffy’s cock presses against his throat when he does, appreciatively half-mast, but there’s no urgency, and so Law scoots up again, kisses the pirate for real. His hands find themselves wrapping the slender length of that abused thigh, fingers settling in the divots of skin his teeth had carved, almost possessive, and it makes Law sigh happily into Luffy’s mouth, especially when he feels the other’s cock jerk against his stomach at the motion. </p><p>    He gives his hips an upwards cant, long and firm and aching, pressing against the bare skin of Law’s stomach with his own, feeling the cut of his abdomen against the flats of his thighs. Law presses right back, guiding the motion, ah, <em> yeah. </em>He leans back, eyes sparkling and mirthful, warm, molten gold, and brings his other hand up, trusting Luffy to keep the two upright, licks a line up his fingers. It’s a move of seduction anywhere else, tongue flat and mouth opened wide with an erotic stretch, but it’s just the two of them here, so it pulls another giggle from Luffy. </p><p>    “Mugiwara-ya,” he mutters, failing to tamp down his grin--not that he was trying especially hard. He sucks his fingers back into his mouth instead, using his tongue to push the digits apart. Luffy just hums in response, lets Law roll his boxers down and kicks them off. Luffy finds the hollow of his hip, right where a long patch of white stretches around his side like the inverse silhouette of a hand, presses into the space there so he can drag wet on Law’s skin.</p><p>    “Gross,” he says with a smile, then laughter as Luffy tries to nudge his waistband down with the next jerk of his hips, hands planted on Law’s shoulders and peering down at their flush hips with his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth in a show of concentration. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it.” His fingers drop from his mouth with a wet pop. </p><p>    Instead, though, he pulls away, sits back on his heels, Luffy’s arms stubbornly following the motion with a comical stretch. Luffy frowns at the loss of contact, cocking his head until it rests on his shoulder until--oh, every muscle in his body goes tight when tattooed fingers find the base of his shaft, slipping down to trace his perineum. </p><p>    Law’s brow furrows, and he leans forward--Luffy’s arms do a funny little zig-zag with the dip, almost enough to distract him--to let saliva gather at his tongue, drip onto where his fingers contact skin. It’s not enough to penetrate, but he glides down with it, watches the way Luffy twitches a little. “Hrk!” </p><p>    Law smiles, and then he’s got fingers yanking his earrings, <em> oh, </em>that noise was not affirmation, stretching the lobe so the ringing pain traces the shell of his ear, sudden enough to make his hand retract. “Mugiwara-ya!” he snaps, jerking his head from the other’s grasp and letting Luffy’s other palm slip from his shoulder, zipping back into its usual form. </p><p>    “Long nails,” he whines,  “and underwear!” he adds, sliding so he can set himself against Law’s thighs, just wants to feel him. </p><p>    “We’re not all made of rubber.” Law pinches Luffy’s gut once, making good use of those nails, but it’s worth it when Luffy smiles up at him when he lays his palms over his hips and smooths them down to crumple his boxers down around his knees, leaning side-to-side to slide them beneath his folded legs and off from his pointed toes. The grin he sports in return borders salacious, eyebrows lifted, their arch triumphant.</p><p>    “You look good, too,” Luffy mutters, batting his lashes, surprisingly Law pleasantly, as always, enough to make him surge forward and off his heels to feel those lashes fluttering soft against his cheek as they kiss, open-mouthed and soft. Luffy seems to like that, something rumbling low in his throat as his hands come up to wind in Law’s hair, stroking and pulling when Law’s tongue presses <em> deep </em>, swiping along the roof of his mouth. Law decides he likes that enough to wind his own hands downwards, stroking along Luffy’s stomach before taking his cock in a firm grip, smoothing his thumb under the head. He knows it was the right decision when Luffy makes a strangled little noise for him to swallow. </p><p>    They pull apart, seemingly in the same instant, breathing loud and shallow into each other’s space, Luffy’s head tilted back while the older captain rests his chin against his clavicle, starting up a quiet rhythm with the roll of his wrist. Ah, maybe he should’ve licked his palm, the drag of skin in his hand just a little too dry for his tastes. Luffy doesn’t seem to mind, though. </p><p>    Law catches his chin from where it’s tilted in his teeth, feels the happy rumble of a groan in his throat, the way the vibration carries along his jaw. Luffy doesn’t put any concerted effort into keeping his voice down, Law knows, it’s just that he’s not particularly loud, all ragged breath and high keening, no body. A saving grace, Law thinks. </p><p>    It makes the wet, filthy smack of Luffy pushing his hips up in erratic, short thrusts, meeting Law’s steady pace with his own all the more glaring in the vacant bunkroom of the <em> Sunny </em>. It should be embarrassing, really, but with his ear pressed to Luffy’s chest and his pulse hammering hard beneath, the sensitive skin of his throat set right against that stretch of coarse scar tissue, there’s no space for sentiment like that; There’s no space for anything that isn’t the two of them. Luffy’s cock bumps against Law’s navel and the older can feel his knuckles just barely glance up the taut muscle of his stomach. Luffy reaches out to find Law’s other hand, knit their fingers. </p><p>    He doesn’t know how long he’s been at it, listening to Luffy’s breathy little noises and that steady <em> thump-thump-thump </em>in his ear and tracing that scar with his chin, nudging his face along it, wondering absently about open skin and exposed tissue, warm and slick and throbbing hot around his hands, less about eroticism and more about force of habit than anything. Luffy brings him back, though, muttering a choked-off “close” as he tenses beneath him, digits squeezing hard between his. Law slides up on his elbow, kisses him again. “Go ahead.” </p><p>    The younger’s eyes screw shut, teeth finding purchase in his lip and, <em> yeah </em> , that looks <em> good </em>. He feels it against his stomach, tacky and clinging, hanging off the lines of his tattoo to drip messy, smear where their skin meets in a way that makes Law clench around air, head spinning. </p><p>    “Good?” he lets Luffy thrust himself through it, not really interested in the almost doughy feel of his softening cock, before releasing and brushing the hair plastered to Luffy’s forehead to the side. </p><p>    Luffy nods, slurring and breathless. “Good, good, really good T’rao…”, another squeeze to their joined hands. He rolls his head back, the pillow <em> pwumf </em>-ing up around him, “C’mere, c’mere, you too.” </p><p>    Law smiles down at him, simple and fond, accepts the kiss Luffy ducks back down to pull him into. “You’re not tired?” He says, blinking slow. He shakes his head, eyes narrowed to pleased slits, answering in the form of his hands reaching around to pull Law by his hips, up, up, forward. </p><p>    “My mouth,” he says, and, <em> oh </em>. Luffy grins when he feels the way Law’s thighs smear with a fresh wetness over his already-damp stomach as he climbs up the length of his body. He tests the vantage, framing the other’s head with his slim thighs tentatively, unfolding them and stretching them, tips of his toes glancing the floor. Luffy pulls him forward with an eagerness, pressing his tongue against his clit and nosing down against him. Law jerks at the stimulus after staying so long untouched, thighs tightening in fluttering spasms and entire body jolting forward so his soles can press against the floor--cold! No warming, no hesitation, exactly what he should’ve expected from the other, really.</p><p>    “You’re so skinny,” Luffy says with half a snicker, fingers clawing deep in the ridges of Law’s ribs to keep his spine stretched long above him, muffled by the drag of his lips.</p><p>    “Luffy,” Law growls, rocking down a little, and that, the call of his name rather than anything else, makes him smile. Law can feel the pull of it and reaches down to yank his hair in retaliation. </p><p>    He manages a noise that sounds approximately like a “Good?”, a mirror of Law’s earlier care, but then he presses his lips <em> up </em>against his clit again, using his tongue to pull down and press past his folds, licking and curling his tongue inside him. He gives Luffy’s hair another good yank, double-fisted, before pulling one hand back to spread himself, cringing at the tacky noise it makes and the way Luffy hums in response, pleased at the unabashed display. </p><p>    He likes Law like this, indignant and barely coherent, intuitive and un-self conscious. Likes that he can do this to him. “I love you,” he mutters, more of an “ah-woofh-oooh”, forgetting the way he’s got his tongue pumping and winding inside of the older captain, too caught up in the shadows his lashes cast on the gold of his irises. Law curses, eyes screwing shut and hand trembling in its grip. He knows what he meant.</p><p>    “Fuck it, come on,” he says, sliding back onto Luffy’s chest with the lean length of his thigh dragging over the other’s chest, his pelvis, reaching behind him to take Luffy’s cock in his hand, pulling a strangled, surprised cry from the younger. Luffy can see the way his thumb circles his clit, once, twice, before he slides <em> down </em> , the sudden heat, the purposeful, rewarding <em> clamp </em> the older captain does enough to make him sit up in a stuttery, aborted motion, clenched gut. </p><p>    Law’s eyes widen as his legs swing up, shoulders jumping in surprise, and Luffy catches himself--catches Law, too, hands shooting out to grab Law’s hips before he can topple backwards, his cock sliding out with an odd sort of squelch and bouncing against his leg, thankfully painlessly. Their eyes meet, Law still tipped back precariously on Luffy’s thighs. </p><p>    The Surgeon of Death giggles, burbling up out of him and escaping to the surface, and that’s what makes Luffy laugh, hard, jostling Law from where they’re pressed together. Law hisses, scooting forward with intents to address the obnoxious ache settling in his gut, but is swept along, as always, the younger captain making it too easy for him. </p><p>    He straddles him, the two of them still laughing, Luffy reaching down to help guide himself in, swiping a finger through the slick between his thighs as he does. He sucks it up into his grin (that stokes a little interest again for both of them, despite the tone shift), Law ducking to laugh breathy and warm against Luffy’s throat as he rocks in. </p><p>    Warm, warm, happiness pulling up from Luffy’s eager smile flush with his ear and his core. He laughs, just to himself this time, and Luffy reaches over to knit their fingers again. </p><p>    “Sorry,” Luffy mumbles, flushing somehow even brighter, pressing a kiss into Law’s hairline, taking a deep breath to take in the scent of his shampoo, clean and neutral. Oh, Law almost forgot to be mad. </p><p>    Luffy meets him on the next stroke, hips pressing in <em> deep </em> so their navels, sweat-sticky and cum-smeared, grind together, so instead he says, “‘s okay, ah, you didn’t mean it.” And then he does it again, “Fuck-k-k...” </p><p> </p><p>    Luffy’s stretching comes into play once again when Law comes with a quiet shout, arcing his arms long behind them, muscles in his abdomen spasming with white-hot tension as he rests his head on the younger captain’s shoulder. There’s a strain in his neck with it, Luffy being a good deal shorter, but it’s more of a pleasant burn in the post-orgasmic glow, keeps Law sharp so he can grind his hips down and clench in time with his partner until he keens under him, eyelids fluttering.</p><p>    Everything’s warm, too-wet-too-sticky, and Law lifts onto his knees the moment he can, feels the way the liquid oozes between his thighs with a tired grumble. Luffy whines, fingers digging into Law’s hips. </p><p>    “What? You came <em> twice. </em>” Luffy giggles, lets the pirate rise, settling back in the pillows on his elbows. Law turns to admire the sight, fondly watching him kick the blanket loose to pull up over himself, skin slick with sweat and lips swollen. </p><p>    “Wahhh, I’m tired! Come back!” There’s a bruise purpling under his chin, and one up behind his ear. It’s a lovely look on him.</p><p>    “We could’ve been done earlier, if you wanted,” Law says, crossing the room to find a towel hanging near the doorway, running it through his hair before sliding it through the drying mess on his stomach. </p><p>    Luffy snickers, “I don’t think that was my fault, Torao.” Law rolls his eyes and crawls back up into the bunk, arms busy beneath the bedding to clean Luffy, who wriggles in place to let him. Easy, easy. </p><p>    “Your crew won’t mind?” Law asks, only half-expecting an answer with the way Luffy yawns and winds his arms around the older captain’s abdomen, tight enough to make his rubber skin squeal a little as they shift. </p><p>    “Nahhh, they’re not gonna care,” Luffy’s yawning, and Law’s not sure if that means they’re not coming back or it means they’re just not going to say anything. He debates if the awkward conversations are worth it before Luffy snores against his chest, and, yeah, seems it’s been decided. The illusion of choice was nice, at least for the brief moment, and the thought makes him bark in quiet laughter. </p><p>    “Mmmr, thanks for tha...” Luffy mutters, “love you,” and Law’s chest goes liquid heat, maybe better than the orgasm, in its quiet, creeping way. He presses a kiss to Luffy’s head, craning down. </p><p>    “You too.” Luffy hums, a prompt. </p><p>    “I love you too, Mugiwara-ya.” His teeth are grit around the words, mostly for show. </p><p>    The younger smiles, gives a contented trill, a little rumble of the throat. Law flushes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The nice part about writing two acespec characters is that sex is just another intimacy. Very laidback and feelgood, just a little goofy, yeahh. The logistics of the way bodies fit together is just. so inherently comical. Everyone needs to stop thinking about what is "sexy" and focus on what is FUNNY.</p><p>Also. this just kept getting longer =_= hated every second of it. May it bring you joy in exchange for my pain. Leave a comment if you'd like, I really appreciate them.</p><p>hazeism.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>